Kaorin's Anime Worlds
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Extreme) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai CD Bandai CD Revolution |genre = Educational |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Kaorin's Anime Worlds (also known as Kaorin's Anime Worlds Creativity Studio) is a children's video game featuring Kaorin from Azumanga Daioh and other anime characters from the Anime All Stars series developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai CD, and Bandai CD Revolution. In it, the player has a choice of six different Anime Worlds in which they can place animated "stickers", creating a diorama using two-dimensional computer graphics. Among the Worlds are an ocean scene, a scene inside Chiyo Chan's house, a jungle, and in space. The user is also able to alter the music played in each world by selecting from a bank of different music stickers. The game is a hack of the Sega Genesis game Wacky Worlds Creativity Studio. Though the music in the Bandai Extreme version remains the same, both the Bandai CD and CD Revolution versions uses different music. Stickers The stickers are available in certain sticker books assigned for the Anime Worlds. Each World has its own default book, but each of the other sticker books are available for use anytime as well. The same applies for the music stickers, as music from other worlds can be chosen to be played anywhere. Many of the stickers are people or characters that can move around in each world. Their movements are preprogrammed and do not stray very far from their original placement. When a sticker is first placed, it moves very little, if at all. When clicked on, it will perform its action until clicked again, at which time it reverts to its more dormant state. The player can put as many stickers as he or she wants in any world (however, there is a limit on animated stickers, most likely to prevent lag and clutter), and infinite copies of the same are also allowable. Once a sticker is placed into the World, the player can also change the colors of the sticker, using a palette. The colors available include colors with shading, solid colors, and a transparent option. Other available stickers consist of decorations, letters, numbers, and other text. Music stickers each have a different musical phrase in them. They are "stacked" in a player that will play them in order, looping this order indefinitely. Bandai Mouse This task of placing stickers is aided by the Bandai Mouse packaged with the cartridge/CD, and designed especially for the Bandai Extreme/CD/CD Revolution. The game also works with a normal controller. Anime Characters This game is considered an "Anime All Star" property, as Kaorin (from Azumanga Daioh) appears on the cover of the box. She also pilots the flying saucer that is used to choose an Anime World to play in, also appearing in a small portrait sticker for the default sticker book in the house scene. Cream the Rabbit and Yotsuba appear on the box of the game, and with the addition of Haruhi Suzumiya and Konata Izumi, are available as animated stickers. While the rest are mainly in the music stickers maker. Box Art Kaorin's Anime Worlds Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Kaorin's Anime Worlds Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD version Kaorin's Anime Worlds Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD Revolution version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Educational Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games